1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-view stereoscopic display, and more particularly, to a multi-view stereoscopic display that does not change the driving method of a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principle of stereoscopic display technology is for the left and right eyes of an observer to receive different images, so images received by the left and right eyes are analyzed and superimposed by the brain of the observer to perceive gradation and depth of the display image, and experience a stereoscopic effect.
Currently, stereoscopic displays can be categorized mainly as time-sequential and spatial-multiplexed. A time-sequential stereoscopic display sequentially alternately display left eye images for the left eye and display right eye images for the right eye in a scanning manner. The observer is required to wear shutter glasses while viewing images. According to an image currently displayed, the shutter glasses sequentially allow the left eye of the observer to receive only the left eye image without seeing the right eye image, and allow the right eye of the observer to receive the right eye image only without seeing the left eye image, hence achieving the stereoscopic effect.
A spatial-multiplexed stereoscopic display mainly comprises a parallax barrier type of stereoscopic display. The parallax barrier type of stereoscopic display utilizes a parallax barrier panel disposed in front of a display panel, for the left and right eyes of the observer to be blocked by the parallax barrier due to a respective viewing angle difference, so the left and right eyes of the observer can only receive the left and right eye images respectively. Normally, a supplementary liquid crystal panel is utilized as the parallax barrier for switching between 2D/3D displaying mode. When displaying a 2D image, a second liquid crystal panel displays a bright state, for all the light passing through the first liquid crystal panel to pass through. When displaying a 3D image, the second liquid crystal panel displays alternately bright state and dark state, which is equivalent to alternating black and transparent stripes of straight lines.
Since the parallax barrier panel is driven column by column, the display panel must also be driven column by column, so as to match the parallax barrier panel. However, such driving method is inconvenient in that the display panel and the display data require new designs, and cannot utilize existing products.